


Ante up

by Orithain



Series: Deal with the Devil [1]
Category: Once a Thief (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 16:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8807680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain
Summary: One month after the explosion, everyone's putting their lives back together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted July 1999.

It had been a month since the explosion that nearly killed Vic, Mac and Li Ann, that would have killed them if they hadn't managed to dive headlong into a dumpster just moments before the blast caught up with them. The shock wave had hurled the dumpster through one of the windows, tossing them and its cargo of scrap lumber around like some crazed Mix Master. Mac had ended up with three broken ribs, Li Ann a concussion, and Vic a broken arm and dislocated shoulder, but considering how close they had come to dying, none of them was complaining.

The Director would never forget the minutes she stood watching the warehouse burn, believing that her three favorite agents had died inside, nor would she forget the incredulous joy when they regained consciousness and dragged their battered and broken bodies out of the dumpster and over to where paramedics were trying to get her into an ambulance. She had refused to leave before their bodies were brought out, even knowing that such an intense explosion and fire would not have left much of them. She had been terrorizing the ambulance attendants when she heard Mac's voice asking if she planned to leave enough of them intact to help him and his partners. She still winced when she remembered how she'd jumped up and hugged Vic and Mac despite her own gunshot wound and the sappy smile she'd bestowed on Li Ann.

Now, a month later, Li Ann was fine and back at work, temporarily partnered with Jackie until Vic and Mac were medically fit for fieldwork again. Both were helping out in Research while Mac's ribs healed and until the cast came off Vic's arm. Of course, Vic did consider spending that much time in close proximity to Nathan to be a fate worse than death, and he had loudly wished on several occasions that the explosion had killed him. Mac didn't like the eccentric researcher any more than Vic did, but at least Nathan didn't think he was some kind of prince of the universe or something.

The two men had been staying together in Vic's apartment to help each other since they were released from the hospital. At first, Li Ann had stayed too, but her nerves frayed rapidly under the men's constant attempts to get her attention, so she left after a few days. The Director found it interesting that Vic and Mac got along fine when Li Ann wasn't there to see them. She wondered if it was conscious. Regardless, they had developed a true friendship, even if they still insisted on their little games of one upmanship in Li Ann's presence.

The turning point had come one night about a week ago when a nightmare brought Mac screaming into wakefulness. Vic had run into the room and settled beside his partner, soothing the distraught man.

~*~*~ 

"Mac," Vic called softly, stroking the other man's arm comfortingly. "It's okay, it's just a dream."

"No. No, it's not," Mac said miserably. "My own brother tried to kill me. And now he's dead and so's my father. Li Ann keeps slipping farther and farther away from me every day. She's moved on and doesn't need a reminder of her criminal past. I don't have anyone, any family, left."

Vic realized then that Michael's betrayal after making Mac trust him again had hurt the younger man far more deeply than he'd imagined. He could only guess how Mac must feel since he'd never had anyone he could trust at all. No one except Mac, that was. Despite the fact that Vic had taken the woman he loved, if only temporarily, Mac had never let him down. Even when Stan and the rest of the squad had reappeared in his life and tried to kill him, Mac had been there. It had been Mac's hand that had rested comfortingly on his shoulder when it was all over.

"You're not alone, Mac," Vic realized. "Neither of us is. We have each other."

Mac's eyes focused on Vic's searchingly, and a smile slowly spread across his face when he saw the truth of Vic's words. He relaxed back against the pillows, his frantic respiration slowing as the fear passed. When Vic went to get up, though, he caught his arm.

"Would you... stay... with me? Please? I don't think the dream will come back if someone's here." Mac hated to sound so needy, but he desperately didn't want to be alone.

Vic smiled reassuringly and lay down beside him, rolling over so they lay spooned together, his arm over Mac's waist holding him close. They both slept without nightmares that night and, without discussing it, had continued to share a bed every night since, finding comfort in each other's proximity.

They assumed the Director probably knew and was watching them, but they hadn't said anything. Li Ann, as usual, hadn't noticed the change in their relationship and would probably be shocked when she finally realized that they'd become friends and didn't need her as a buffer anymore. It sometimes amazed Vic how someone so smart and observant could be so blind when it came to other people. Mac knew, however, that her early life had taught her to be selfish if she wanted to survive. If something didn't directly concern her, it didn't register.

Li Ann finally discovered their improved relationship when she came in one morning and found them sitting side by side rather than at the ends of the table with the middle chair left for her. She eyed them oddly as she sat down, wondering what was going on. She'd never seen either of them give up an opportunity to get closer to her, but not only did Mac not seem to care that Vic was between them, Vic was practically ignoring her to talk to Mac. Her jaw dropped momentarily when Mac covered Vic's hand with his own as they talked.

The Director watched Li Ann's reactions with amusement. She'd wondered if she was going to have to play the tapes of the boys' sleeping arrangements before Li Ann would realize what was happening. She was also entertained by the younger woman's expression of pique. Had she really expected Vic and Mac to wait for her forever even though it was clear that she'd never choose either of them? Mac's near marriage should have disabused her of that notion. The Director shook her head. Li Ann might be her chosen successor, but she still had a lot to learn about reading people.

She called the meeting to order with her usual flair, which is to say, she slashed her riding crop down on the table between Vic and Li Ann. When she was satisfied that she had their undivided attention, she began the briefing. Although Vic and Mac were still recovering, they could contribute insights and do research on the case.

Mac's attention soon strayed from the description of an ordinary burglar who'd had the misfortune to rob the home of a member of GAC to the Director's latest costume. Today she was wearing something short and made of black lace, that he didn't think had ever been intended to be worn outside the bedroom, over what looked like a black silk string bikini. Add that to the impressively high stilettos, and she looked like every man's wet dream. Mac had a sudden flash of the night she'd crawled into his bed, and he wished again that she hadn't left so quickly. No matter how dangerous she was, he had a feeling it would be worth it.

The Director noticed Mac's wandering attention and leaned down so he was looking directly at her chest. He blinked rapidly and warily raised his eyes to meet hers.

"See something you like, Mr. Ramsey?"

Mac opened his mouth, but only an embarrassing squeak came out. Li Ann snickered, Vic winced sympathetically, and the Director's eyebrows climbed. Mac cleared his throat and tried again.

"You know perfectly well I do. I'm not dead," he snapped defensively.

She smirked at him and continued the briefing without further comment. _Very good, Mac. I'll get you yet. And now that you're playing nicely, I may get Victor as an added bonus. Finally._

After the briefing when the three agents stood up to leave, she stopped Mac. "A moment, Mr. Ramsey."

Mac sank back down into his seat, eyeing her like a chicken locked in the henhouse with a fox. Vic groaned faintly, realizing that he'd have to deal with Nathan instead of hiding behind Mac. When the other two were gone, the Director paced toward her prey, only stopping when she stood over him, her legs straddling him.

As Mac watched with fascinated dismay, she sank down onto his lap, wriggling a bit to get comfortable. Despite himself, he was aroused, and he knew damn well she could feel it. He kept his arms defensively crossed over his chest and stared at her, wondering what game she was playing this time. She kept her gaze fixed on his as she leaned closer. _Like a cobra mesmerizing its victim,_ he thought hysterically, then she nipped his lower lip.

Mac gasped, and the Director took immediate advantage, sliding her tongue between his parted lips. Stunned, Mac remained motionless for several seconds while her tongue explored his mouth, flicking lightly over his until he began to reciprocate. Then one hand curled around the back of his neck as she pulled him closer and deepened the kiss. Mac tentatively placed his hands on her hips, holding her lightly while he moaned into her mouth. Now that his arms were out of the way, she unbuttoned his shirt, running her fingers through the hair on his chest, tugging sharply. Mac twitched at the painful sensation, one hand covering hers to hold it still. When he restrained her hand, the Director leaned forward and bit the side of his neck.

Mac learned quickly and released her hands, groaning when she rewarded him with a swipe of her tongue over his nipples. He tangled the fingers of one hand in her hair, holding her still as he took the lead momentarily. He brushed his lips over her eyelids, then traced each of her features, learning her by touch. Meanwhile, her hands were busy, his shirt now unfastened and hanging from his shoulders, his belt and pants undone and her fingers delving inside. Mac moaned when her thumb rubbed over the slick head of his cock, and his hips rose off the chair to meet her.

The Director smiled sweetly, stood up, leaned down to suck briefly on him, then turned and walked away, leaving Mac staring after her in disbelief. He dropped his head on the table and banged it several times, cursing himself for believing for even a second that she wasn't playing some bizarre cat and mouse game with him.

The Director watched him from the monitor in her office, pleased with the results of her first move in this new game. She had every intention of winning. Then again, she always did.

~*~*~ 

Mac had gone looking for Vic as soon as he could be seen in public without embarrassing himself. He'd found his partner backed into a corner of the research library, Nathan hovering in front of him, expounding on his latest theory of world domination. Apparently Alex Trebek had been overthrown by that guy in the Bell Sympatico commercials, and Nathan wanted to know if it had affected Vic. Vic threw a desperate look to Mac when he came in, and the younger man rescued him, sending Nathan to find a file while they escaped. Mac drove straight to Vic's apartment, ignoring his partner's protests that they were supposed to be working.

"You know perfectly well it's all make-work. Nathan doesn't need our help. But listen...." and he told Vic what had happened between him and the Director.

Vic saw that Mac got hard while describing the encounter, and he was surprised by a stab of jealousy. Without thinking, he reached out and petted Mac's erection, stroking the length of it, then curving his fingers under to cup the heavy sac.

Mac gasped at the unbelievable pleasure of Vic's hand on him. He sank further down into the corner of the couch where he was sitting, raising his hips unconsciously to give Vic better access. He gasped, and the needy sound startled him back into awareness.

"What are you doing?"

Vic grinned crookedly. "I'd think that was obvious." As he spoke, he shifted off the couch to kneel between Mac's legs and placed a hand on each thigh.

A jolt of heat ran through Mac at the sight of Vic on his knees in front of him. He watched the lush lips part and the tip of his tongue flick out to moisten them. The incredible green eyes were heavy lidded, and only a thin ring of color showed around the pupils. Mac kept watching, hardly daring to breathe, while Vic unfastened his belt and pants _I should have worn something with Velcro fasteners today!_ and reached inside, freeing his cock.

Vic rubbed his thumb over the flushed head, wondering if Mac realized he was panting a series of disjointed pleas. He leaned a little closer, close enough to inhale the scent of Mac's arousal, close enough for Mac to feel Vic's every exhalation whisper gently across his throbbing flesh. Vic's tongue flicked out, lapping at the glistening strings of moisture, and he felt Mac shudder at the first touch of his tongue. He licked slowly and attentively, like a connoisseur tasting a new wine for the first time. Mac quivered under his lips, but he continued his measured licking and sucking until the only wetness left on Mac's cock came from his mouth. Then he sat back on his heels, ignoring Mac's pained groan, and licked his lips.

"Mmm," he purred. "You taste good."

Mac just stared silently, wondering when he was going to wake up.

Vic grinned wickedly and flicked his nails over the stiff nipples that seemed to beg for his attention. Mac gasped and arched his back, pushing close, reaching for Vic as he finally got over his surprise and became an active participant. His fingers clenched in Vic's hair, and he noticed that it was long enough now to get a good grip. He drew Vic's head up, leaning down to meet him in their first kiss. He caught a hint of his own flavor for a moment before it was overwhelmed by the taste of Vic.

Vic sucked hard on Mac's tongue, his own flicking at it teasingly. Kissing Mac, he realized that he'd wanted this for a long time, but their rivalry over Li Ann hadn't allowed him to admit it. He pushed forward in turn to explore every inch of Mac's mouth, mapping it by feel, and he thought he could easily get drunk on Mac. Mac's teeth closed lightly on his tongue, and he moaned at the erotic sensation. His hands, which had been resting motionless against Mac's chest, suddenly to move again, yanking the younger man's shirt open so he could tangle his fingers in the furry pelt and tug sharply.

Mac's lips parted as he panted, the sensual pain only arousing him further. "Touch me, damnit!" he begged, his own hands tearing at Vic's clothing, desperate to reach the warm flesh beneath. Vic only laughed and kneaded the muscles beneath his fingers. Mac ran his hands over Vic's chest, paying particular attention to the nipples, smiling when Vic shuddered. " _Touch_ me," he repeated.

And Vic did.

His hands and mouth suddenly seemed to be everywhere. He stroked and petted, pinched and tugged, licked and sucked, nipped and nibbled. Mac could only moan his pleasure and beg for more. He watched unblinkingly as Vic's head slowly lowered until his lips were once again only a breath away from Mac's straining cock.

The pink lips parted, and the tip of his tongue appeared, first moistening his lips, then flicking over the ruddy head of Mac's cock again. Vic teased Mac with the light touches until Mac's fingers clamped down on the sides of his head and yanked him forward. Vic opened his mouth as he fell forward, slightly off balance, and Mac's cock slipped inside. Vic immediately started sucking on his unexpected treat even as he caught his balance by bracing his hands on Mac's thighs. Mac's hands were still on his head, but now they were caressing rather than yanking him forward. Vic glanced up to see Mac with his head thrown back, his lip caught between his teeth, and an expression of sheer ecstasy on his face. Vic felt a shiver of pleasure run through him at the sight.

Mac clutched Vic's head, enjoying the sensation of the silky strands between his fingers. His whole body tensed as he fought not to thrust into Vic's mouth, then he felt Vic's hands curve under his buttocks and urge him upward.

"God, Vic... yes, oh god, please..." Mac mumbled incoherently, his hips rising and falling as Vic sucked him, then suddenly pushed forward, taking Mac's entire length. Mac yelled, and his grip tightened even more on Vic's head. He started thrusting harder, fucking Vic's mouth. He moaned when Vic not only allowed it but flexed his fingers on his ass in time with his thrusts, urging him on. When Vic's finger slipped inside him and pressed against his prostate, it was too much for him, and he screamed Vic's name as he came down his throat.

Vic sat back on his heels, a satisfied smirk on his face as he looked at the shattered man and licked his lips. Despite the erection still throbbing in his jeans, he was content to watch Mac. He was just glad he hadn't hit Mac with the cast on his arm when he'd fallen forward. He couldn't wait to get rid of the damned thing.

Mac's eyes opened, and he focused on the cat-that-ate-the-canary expression on Vic's face. Then he saw the bulge straining at his zipper.

 _Your turn, Vic,_ he thought.

He pulled Vic up to kiss him, unable to prevent the moan of pleasure when he tasted himself in his mouth, feeling as though he had branded Vic in some way as his own. But it wasn't enough. He stared into Vic's eyes while he squirmed out of his slacks and shifted his ass forward to the edge of the couch. Still holding Vic's gaze, he pulled his legs back, offering himself to his lover.

Vic could only stare for a moment, then he pounced. One hand stroked Mac, slowly working its way inside to stretch him while Vic yanked at the fastenings of his jeans with the other. Once he was as naked as Mac, he hesitated, wondering what he could use for lube. Then his eyes fell on a tube of hand lotion that Li Ann had left, and he grabbed it, nearly ripping the cap off in his urgency.

Mac watched with a huge grin on his face, one that under any other circumstances would make Victor want to hit him. At the moment, it just made him want Mac even more.

Vic hastily applied the lotion to each of them, then pressed into Mac, giving tiny thrusts to work himself forward a bare fraction of an inch at a time. Mac moaned and tried to screw himself down onto Vic, but a restraining hand on his belly and his still sore ribs held him in place. He could only beg Vic to hurry. After what seemed an eternity, Vic was fully lodged inside his partner, and he bent forward to kiss him. As his tongue moved in and out of Mac's mouth, he started to move his hips, slowly working himself forward and back. He kept that up for some time, ignoring Mac's pleas for him to move faster, harder. Only when he saw that Mac was again erect did he increase his pace.

Soon both men were babbling pleas and curses, desperate to come. Vic eyed Mac's weeping cock, but he needed his good arm for balance, and the cast limited his dexterity with the other one. "Jerk yourself off," he hissed suddenly. "I want to see you come."

Mac whimpered, but one hand crept across his belly to stroke his throbbing erection while Vic pumped into his ass. He wrapped his legs around Vic's waist and brought his other hand to his balls, rolling the sac in his palm and squirming against Vic.

Vic watched from hot green eyes, licking his lips every time Mac whimpered. The younger man was writhing beneath him now, desperately reaching for another orgasm, but Vic kept him on the brink. Mac's hands moved away from his own body to pleasure his lover, but Vic's warning scowl brought one hand back to his cock for the older man to watch him jerk himself off.

Mac was desperately aroused, pleading with Vic to let him come, even though he actually expected Vic to keep drawing it out. But then Vic shifted position slightly, just enough that he was directly hitting Mac's prostate on every stroke. Mac's hand tightened, and he came, covering himself with his seed. He felt Vic's thrusts grow erratic, and he knew that his spasms of pleasure were milking him. Then he felt his lover tense, his body arching hard as he exploded into Mac. Vic cried his name and slumped forward over his lover. Once he caught his breath, he captured Mac's lips in a long kiss, then straightened up so he was kneeling between Mac's feet, which had dropped back to the floor.

They smiled at each other, neither one regretting this new turn in their relationship. By mutual accord they didn't talk about it, not yet ready to think about what it meant. Instead they took a leisurely shower together, then argued over what to have for lunch. They eventually compromised on ordering a pizza which they ate while watching a game on ESPN. They ordered Chinese for dinner - from two different restaurants - and argued every play of the game they'd watched. Both were surprised that the Director hadn't shown up, but they thought they'd better enjoy this short time of quiet. It was guaranteed that she wouldn't allow this development to pass unremarked.

When it came time to turn in, they hesitated, eyeing each other, neither wanting to make the first move. Finally Vic laughed. "This is ridiculous. Do you want to sleep with me?"

Mac grinned. "I thought you'd never ask."

"So why didn't you?"

"I wouldn't want you to think I was easy," he simpered.

Vic snorted. "I gather stripping off your clothes and offering yourself on a silver platter doesn't make you easy?"

"Of course not," Mac replied with dignity.

"Uh huh." Vic nodded wisely. Then he grinned at his partner. "Come on, you clown, let's get some sleep. I'm sure the Director will ensure that tomorrow is a very long day."

Mac groaned but had to agree. They climbed into bed, ending up in the middle, with Vic curled into his side and his head pillowed on Mac's shoulder. Both men wondered how the other, clearly a cuddler, had managed to survive a night with Li Ann, who most definitely was not. Each of them realized that they were much happier after one day together than they'd ever been with Li Ann.

"How do you squeeze the toothpaste?" Mac suddenly asked.

"Toothpaste?" Vic was startled.

"How do you squeeze the tube?" Mac patiently repeated.

Vic raised his head to stare at him like he was nuts, but he replied, "I pick it up and squeeze."

"Not from any particular place on the tube?"

"Oh no," Vic groaned, "you're not one of those anal people who has to squeeze from the bottom, are you?"

"God no! Just the opposite. I was afraid you were."

"Thank god. Whatever made you think of that?"

Mac sighed. "Li Ann. When we pretended to be married for that case, she bitched me out for squeezing the toothpaste from the middle. Implied I was a moron to do that."

"Oh." Vic lay silently for a moment. "You know, I still love Li Ann as one of my best friends, but she's a snob. She thinks she's smarter than everyone else and that that makes her better than us. I really hated that."

Mac looked down at him. "I think that's because until the Tangs took her in, she had no one to depend on but herself."

Vic shrugged and snuggled closer.

Both men were tired by the emotional events of the day. It wasn't every day that they began new relationships with former rivals. So it wasn't long before they drifted off.

~*~*~ 

Several hours later, somewhere around midnight, the front door to Vic's apartment opened stealthily, and a dark figure slipped silently in. It made its way to the bedroom where it stood over the sleeping men for long moments, observing them. Then a trenchcoat dropped to the floor revealing... the Director wearing nothing but thigh high stockings of sheerest black silk, incredibly high heels, and a gold chain around her waist. She knelt down on the bed, and slowly crawled up it on all fours, for all the world like some big cat stalking her prey.

Making her task easier, the men had kicked off the sheet in the warm night air, leaving them naked to her gaze. She approached them, only stopping when she straddled their bodies, then she found a comfortable position, simply staring at them until they woke.

The two men began to shift uneasily in their sleep, subconsciously aware of her gaze on them, and first one, then the other opened their eyes. Vic froze and Mac let out a yelp when they saw the naked Director crouched over them.

"Hello, boys," she purred.

They gawked at her, their mouths working soundlessly. Then they began to get over their shock at her unexpected appearance, and they really _looked_ at her. They'd always known that the Director was an attractive woman, but seeing her naked and in bed with them, they had a whole new appreciation for her. And it was clear that she didn't object.

Mac, of course, was the first to reach out and touch her, and almost to Vic's surprise, she didn't tear his hand off. Instead, she shifted her position so that she was sitting on their legs rather than crouched over them. They gasped at the heat of her pressed against them. She moved slightly so she rubbed against Mac's leg, and he could feel her wetness.

His eyes flew to her face, and she smiled her usual smile at him. "What did you expect after watching the two of you this morning? You videotape beautifully, by the way."

Vic flushed and stammered, but for once Mac wasn't flustered by her innuendo. "Did you enjoy watching us?"

She smiled. "Are you sure you want to play in the big leagues, Mr. Ramsey?" When he only raised an eyebrow and continued to smile, she shrugged, a very interesting sight when done by a naked woman, and replied, "Yes, I did. You're both quite attractive, and you look lovely together. For first time lovers, there was an amazing lack of awkwardness. But then why should there be? I've been training you to move and work together for more than a year. That would translate easily into this new arena."

It was Mac's turn to shrug. "Or we might simply have been enjoying ourselves too much to be awkward."

The Director just smiled, then reached down to capture an erection in each hand. "Gee, boys," she drawled, "are you happy to see me?"

Surprisingly, it was Victor who growled and flipped her under him. One moment she was on top of them and in complete control, the next she was pinned beneath six feet of lean muscle and being kissed senseless. Vic lay on her, his hips undulating slightly, rubbing against her wetness, while he kissed her thoroughly, his tongue exploring every millimeter of her mouth. His hands caressed her body, learning her contours, and he reveled in the opportunity to finally touch and taste what she had teased him with for so long. For six long years he had watched her sashay around, though maybe stalk would be a better description, wearing the skimpiest and kinkiest outfits imaginable. She'd teased him and then made him watch while she teased Mac. He was going to make her pay for every whisper in his ear, every nibble, every time she'd sat on his lap.

He smiled down at her, and her eyes widened when she saw the determination in his.

"Well, well, Mr. Mansfield, it appears you have hidden depths."

Vic snorted. "I think under the circumstances, you should probably call me Vic."

"Ah, but you're assuming anything else will happen."

Vic grinned crookedly and shifted slightly, then pushed inside her to the hilt. She moaned in pained pleasure, feeling herself stretch to accommodate him. She wondered why she'd waited so long to have him. As Mac had said earlier, he felt so good.

When Vic felt her relax under him, he started to move, thrusting in and out, one hand reaching between them to flick at her clitoris. He smiled in satisfaction when she let out a cry and wrapped her legs around him to hold him close. He moved his hand away, reaching up to grab a pillow and stuff it under her hips. He ignored her look of surprise and pulled down another pillow, raising her even higher. Then he smiled. She was at the perfect height for him to fuck her while he was on all fours. "Don't worry, Di," he said, using the name Nicky had given her, "you'll get what you want." He leaned down and licked a trail along her torso, biting sharply at her breasts as he passed. He smiled at her. "When I'm ready to give it to you."

She clawed at him, but he caught her wrists and held them in one hand over her head. This had the added benefit of pushing her breasts toward him, and he took full advantage, leaning down and nipping, then soothing the slight pain with long laps of his tongue. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Mac petting himself as he watched them.

"Hey, Mac, I have something better for you to do with that," Vic called huskily, wriggling his ass slightly.

Mac stilled, staring at them, and the Director's eyes widened again. To think that she'd thought Mac would be easy to convince and _Vic_ would be a hard sell. The thick presence inside her said otherwise.

Mac crawled toward them, his erection bobbing slightly, and the Director yanked at Vic's grip on her hands, wanting to touch him, but Vic refused to release her.

"Hold on a minute, Mac, I think Di wants some of you," Vic laughed.

Both men stared down at her, and Mac crawled closer until the head of his cock brushed against her lips, which immediately parted to take him in. Mac gripped Vic's arm, and he groaned when he felt her talented mouth start to milk him. It felt absolutely incredible, and she hadn't even used her tongue yet. The woman had hidden talents. Mac suddenly turned his head and kissed Vic, their tongues playing together until Mac pulled away to moan his pleasure.

"Don't come yet," Vic ordered, grinning crookedly at the incredulous stare Mac bestowed on him.

"Are you nuts?" Mac demanded, even as he pulled away from the Director, knowing he couldn't hold back for much longer with her mouth on him.

"I want you to come inside me."

Mac whimpered.

Then he grabbed the lube out of Vic's night table drawer and worked some into Vic with a shaking hand, then smoothed some onto himself. He positioned himself behind Vic and pressed into him, feeling the tight muscle resist at first, then the incredible pleasure as it gave way and he slid inside. Both men groaned at the sensation, and the Director gasped as Vic pressed harder into her.

They all began to move tentatively, finding a rhythm together and gradually moving more surely. Mac's thrusts into Vic pushed him into the Director, and all three were vocal in their pleasure. Vic was the first to fall over the edge, pushing deeper into the Director and arching back, his pleasure the impetus that caused the others to explode, the Director actually screaming as she came, and Mac gasping his name into his ear.

After a moment, Mac carefully withdrew from Vic, who in turn pulled out of the Director and rolled to one side to stretch out. Mac dropped down beside him and snuggled close, both men turning to the Director expectantly. She stared back expressionlessly and stood up, inwardly flinching at the expression of naked hurt that passed over Mac's face.

Vic felt Mac stiffen, and he tightened his grip on his lover before sitting and catching her wrist.

"Where are you going?"

She raised a supercilious eyebrow. "How quickly they forget. I'm the Director, you're my agents. I question you, if I should ever not already know everything about you. You do not question me."

Vic returned the stare. "If that's the way you want to play it, feel free. But we are not going to become your sextoys. You're more than welcome to stay with us and try to figure out what's going on between us after we all get some sleep. But if you choose to walk out, I can guarantee that we won't ever share a bed again."

She hesitated, meeting the stony green gaze and seeing that he meant every word. She sat down slowly on the edge of the bed, staring at her hands. Finally she raised her eyes again and offered a crooked smile. "This wasn't supposed to happen."

"No kidding! Come on, Di," Vic held an arm out to her and smiled when she lay against his other side, carefully avoiding the cast on his arm. "We'll figure it out tomorrow."

He'd nearly fallen asleep, Mac snoring against his side, when he heard her say softly, "Susannah."

"Hmm?"

"My name."

Before he could get over the shock, she'd fallen asleep. "Tomorrow," he muttered, "Deal with everything tomorrow." And he went to sleep.


End file.
